Too Far Gone
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: 'Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who always gets burned.' Loki/OC


My name is Kayla Young. I am 29 years old, and my family are all dead, killed in a house fire. I have pale brown hair and brown contacts which cover up my normally Violet pupils. I am short for my age, and I don't like showing off my body as much as other girls do. I have not much to say so I'll just start describing how it all started…

* * *

I walked into the bank, my eyes wary as always, as I trotted up to one of the girls at the counter.

Not many people were at the bank at the time, most likely because you can just do the basics at home. I just continued on as usual, explaining the situation I was in, and that I wanted to buy a loan and stuff, when suddenly I heard a scream. I jerked my head around and I felt a twinge of fear as I saw the 3 men holding shot guns, glaring around at the people.

"On the ground! Now!" One of them shouted and everyone slowly, one by one, lowered themselves to the ground. I did as well feeling tears swell up amongst the fear.

The men smirked, moved inside slamming the door shut as the innocents shifted in fear while I started to shake uncontrollably my pupils dilating with the effort to keep down my anger.

"You" The lead one pointed at the girl I was just talking to and she let out a small squeak. "Open the Vault" He snapped and at once she stood up stumbling over to the large vault door.

She was shaking uncontrollably by then as she tried to punch in the code, only to fail as her finger shook. I could see the terror in her shaking figure as she paused, then tried to punch in the same code only to fail once again.

"Hurry the fuck up!" The second guy shouted angrily and she jumped nodding franticly as she tried again, Failed.

"That's it" The third one growled as he stalked forward grabbing onto the females shoulder, spinning her around and pointing the gun at her head. "You fucked it up.

My head whisked around as my hand clutched onto a small rubber, at once I stumbled to my feet silently and the rubber flew through the air, bouncing off the man's head. He in turn paused and stared around at me. "Did you just…?"

My shivering could me mistaken for fear, but I could feel the anger rolling off me in waves so I was sure I wasn't scared.

"D-Don't H-H-Hurt her!" I stuttered pathetically and they laughed as the terrified hostages stared up at me in astonishment and pity. The first man stormed up to me and grabbed my throat holding me still as I gasped.

"What are you going to do about it? Huh?" He sneered and I tried to struggle away from his iron grip. My breathing turned ragged as I couldn't breathe but I still managed to breath out three words.

"Y-Y-You'll….R-Regret it!" He stared at me strangely before bursting out laughing as my vision was cluttered with black spots.

"This isn't some movie, this is reality, and your some stuck up bitch who needs to keep her mouth shut" My blood ran cold as he paused and loosened his grip on me, looking at me when I wasn't trying to breathe.

"Hey you're that kid whose parents were killed in an explosion" He realized and my eyes widened.

"Ha! So that's what you became, a normal stupid bitch" He laughed cruelly. I felt his grip tighten slightly and I let out a cough

"I would of though you would have committed suicide after you killed them!" He barked mockingly and my pupils dilated, my blood ran cold as my voice turned hard with anger.

"How would you know" My voice was cold with hatred. He let out a small bark of laughter at my courage as he pointed his gun at my shoulder.

"I would know, because I set fire to that rundown place."

My eyes pupils dilated to pinpoints as I stared up at him in shock. "Y-Y-You Killed T-Them!" I gasped as he smirked before finally he pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed in my ears a split second before pain erupted in my shoulder and I let out a silent scream in agony, joining in with the terrified hostages screams. My blood splattered on the floor as the bullet went straight through me and hit the wall behind. I was thrown to the ground next to the others. At once some of them shuffled towards me, checking if I was ok, and then grimacing when they saw the wound.

But the pain seemed to numb as I rolled my head around to stare at the closed door. My eyes were dilated with complete and utter anger as everything seemed to blur before my eyes, the voices muffled.

"Y-Y-You killed them…" My voice was faint and the person wrapping a piece of cloth around my wound had to strain to hear me, and at once his eyes showed pity.

"Y-You….Killed them…." I felt angry tears rise up as the words tumbled out like a stream of agony.

"You …killed them…killedthemyou…killedthemkilledthem…You…" My voice rose up into a banshee like scream as I seemed to jump to my feet, but the air fazed around me until I was transparent. The man turned around angrily only to freeze as he saw my eyes.

"Y-You…Kill…" I panted as he stumbled back in fear. "You….kill…mama…p-papa…"

That was when he seemed to remember I was still a girl, straitening up he glared at me in slight fear. "Yes I did!" He spat scrunching up his nose as he seemed to rise up before me, easily towering over my small figure.

"And I loved every single bit of flesh burnt-"

My hand lashed out and connected with the man's cheek, causing his head to turn with the force. He seemed shocked that I did something so petty; I could see it in his eyes.

"Guilty"

He went flying suddenly as I basically exploded into ash and smoke.

Once the smoke cleared though I was gone, and in my place was a huge bulky figure.

It rose up slowly the muscles rippling under its black fur like deadly waves, as it raised its muzz_l_ed head. You could clearly see its bloody eyes by the dark glow surrounding it.

It stood on two legs, which were clearly marked with muscles, fur covered its body and where its fluffy tail should be there was a large golden scorpion tail curving over its head. Its eyes were bloody amber with golden snakelike pupils which glowed with a faint sickly yellow light.

If anyone with an imagination saw it the first thing they would think was werewolf, but clearly this was no werewolf. If the scorpion tail and eyes weren't enough, acid seemed to be dripping from its deadly jaws and its teeth were large and deadly sharp, not blunt and ragged, you could hear its ragged breath from metres away and you could see the smoke that rose up from its muzzle.

The hostages were frozen solid in terror as it raised its head to stare at the man in front of it, and a small growl rumbled through the ground causing it to shudder.

"Oh...god RUN!" the man screeched in terror as he turned to run stumbling all over the place, but his first mistake was looking at it, his second was moving.

At once it bounded forward with a loud howl and its tail lashed out knocking over a desk unintentionally and slicing through one of the men causing the blood to splatter on the floor and his screams to echo in its ears.

I gripped down on the second man's ankle with a sickening snap as he fell with a scream of pain, he tried to struggle away but I just ripped through his flesh with my claws. I barely noticed him reach out for the other man with a cry of help, but the he just stared in horror at him not moving an inch.

Growing bored with his constant screams I snapped his neck with my hand, before setting my eyes on the final man.

My breathing turned ragged as I bared my teeth causing him to flinch in fear, his trembling hands trying their best to keep the gun pointed at my head.

My mouth opened in a ground shaking roar as my acid spit hit him like bullets, he let out a small whimper of pain as he backed up against the wall, the terror rolling off him in waves of stench.

"Guil…ty" My voice seemed to rumble through the ground a split second before my claws ripped through his neck, throat bone and all. And his head rolled across the ground as his body wobbled and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

The hostages gasped as they caught sight of the carnage, before they immediately muffled their sobs afraid for their lives. I pricked my ears straightening up my hunched back to sniff the air and then I turned around to stare at the terrified people.

"Put your hands-…up?" I spun around as I heard the police barge in only to freeze as they caught sight of me. To my surprise it didn't take long for them to get over it and start shooting.

I let out a howl as I felt the bullets attack me like painful rain and I held up my arms in defence, letting my tail swing around, easily stabbing one of the policemen. I heard the police sirens blaring in my ears through the bullets, and the faint sound of a cop calling for the army.

My mind in this form didn't recognise what they were talking about, but the human side of me must be still there, as I leapt through them causing them to scatter with screams of terror. The people outside immediate started screaming as I was hit by sunlight and the cops started shooting but I was already bounding up the side of the building.

Once I was on the roof I bounded onto another roof before finally recognising where I was and then I bounded off from rooftop to rooftop.


End file.
